


Traitor's Punishment

by pepperbiscuit



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Spoilers, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperbiscuit/pseuds/pepperbiscuit
Summary: Yuri makes the choice of protecting the Ashen Wolves on his own, not trusting anyone else to help.Things don't go well.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Aelfric Dahlman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Traitor's Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Traitor's Punishment/背信弃义](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796452) by [AltesiaThone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltesiaThone/pseuds/AltesiaThone)



> they really put a line like "it seems you want to be severely punished" in this game.  
> did they just expect me to not run with that line.
> 
> also read the dang tags and warnings. this is messed up

Yuri Leclerc stood in front of his friends, his fellow Ashen Wolves, and felt sick to his stomach. He couldn't do this, but at the same time, he had to. He had no choice. He had come this far.  
The three of them were bound and unconscious. He had been waiting for some time for them to wake up, though how long, he wasn't sure. Each second seemed to take ten to pass. They were going to be scared when they woke up, and furious. It made sense, as far as they knew, Yuri was a traitor, a liar, and was going to let them just get killed. He tried to convince himself that it didn't bother him that they would, at least for a short time, despise him. He held on to the hope that if- no, dammit, no ifs! When he saved their lives and stopped Aelfric, they would understand that he needed to do this, to keep them and others safe. That was his job after all, and it was something that he couldn't trust anyone else with. He didn't need any help, any understanding, nothing like that. All he needed were for his friends to remain alive and well. So, for now, he would appear to be helping Aelfric. That was fine. He just had to bide his time until the right moment.

  
Hapi began to stir and opened up her eyes. "Where the heck are we?" After her, it didn't take long for Constance and Balthus to awaken as well. Their eyes darted around the room, confusion and fear plain on their faces. There was no more time for him to think, now he just had to act. He quickly plastered a fake smile that felt all too familiar on his face, and he began to speak.  
He acted sure of himself, using his usual bits of humor to cover up the terror he was feeling. Aelfric told Yuri not to divulge too much of the plan, as if he would listen to that. He made sure to tell them as much as he could, acting like it was just a confident monologue. They needed to know as much as they could, as quickly as they could, so that they could stop this when the time was right. He hears footsteps approaching as he's finishing up, Aelfric. Well, he's not going to be happy, but what exactly could he do? He couldn't hurt Yuri, don't want to waste good blood for the ritual after all, and he won't kill Yuri's people, not right now, when he still needs his cooperation.  
"It would seem that you want to be punished severely, Yuri." Oh, how terrifying. It was all that he could do not to roll his eyes.  
"That some sort of threat? There's not much you can do to me that hasn't already been done before." He scoffs. It was true. He had endured so much hardship, so much abuse. He could handle this. He could handle anything on his own. At least, that's what he told himself.

  
"True. You took wing from the mud into which you were born and rose to such great heights." Aelfric slinks closer as he speaks, a dark smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Yuri felt a lump in his throat, something was wrong. Had he given too much away? Did he not lie well enough? He could hardly hear Aelfric speak over the pounding of his own heart ringing in his ears. Aelfric holds Yuri's face with one hand, and Yuri stiffens, gritting his teeth. He can't panic, not yet, not if there's a chance that Aelfric hasn't found out the truth. "Yuri, you're aware that I know your true alliance, right?"  
He's shocked by the words, but even more so by the sudden punch to his face that leaves him stumbling back, groaning from the pain. He felt his hands pulled behind his back, and ropes being tied around his wrists. Dammit, no!  
"It was quite obvious to me that you were waiting to betray me, you're not as good at hiding it as you think." Yuri is shoved to the ground by his friends, who look even more confused than before.  
"Were ya really gonna betray him and help us Boss?" Balthus asked.  
"Yuri-bird, should I-?" Hapi started, but Yuri shook his head and he rises to his feet.  
"You're wrong Aelfric. I'm sorry that I did something that makes you believe I'm not on your side until the very end. But know, that I'm with you, not with them. And-" He's interrupted by Aelfric grabbing his face again.  
"Stop running your mouth. It's useless." His voice is a low growl. There's a sense of danger in his tone, Yuri begins to fear that he'll snap and kill him on the spot. "Let's give some use to that silver tongue of yours."  
Yuri wants to make a joke about how that sounds, but before he can, he's shoved to his knees. He glares up at him and opens his mouth for a moment, to ask what the hell he's doing, but before he can speak, something is shoved into his mouth, stretching his jaw to the point of aching.

  
"If you bite down, I will not hesitate to kill your mother and your people." Aelfric hissed. "And I will do the same if Hapi sighs."  
Yuri squeezed his eyes shut, desperately wanting to just disappear from this situation. There wasn't much that someone could do to him that hadn't been done before, but this was one of those things. He gagged as he felt Aelfric thrust down his throat, roughly fucking his throat. He felt a wave of magic wash over him, and he knew that the magic for the ritual was starting. He could feel himself quickly getting weaker as his blood drained out of his body. Everything was going wrong. He was going to die, so were his wolves. Aelfric continues to thrust, moaning out a name, Sitri. The woman he was trying to revive. The disgusting bastard was pretending Yuri was this woman. Yuri wouldn't have been surprised if Aelfric had fucked her lifeless body. Aelfric's hands grabbed at Yuri's purple hair as he pulled his head back and forth, it felt like he was attempting to turn his throat inside out. Somewhere, distantly, Yuri could hear his fellow Ashen Wolves yelling at Aelfric, as if that would make him stop. It didn't take long for Aelfric's thrust to go erratic, and for him to soon after coat Yuri's mouth and throat with cum. Aelfric pulled away, panting and grinning down at him.

  
"My, you look so angry."  
He doesn't bother responding, what's the point? His head was spinning, his throat was sore, and he felt so cold... He heard a thud to his left and looked over. Constance was lying on the ground, she looked close to passing out. She was dying. They were all dying. If only he had gotten some help, let someone know what was going on, so that someone could burst in and save them all.  
"I-it'll be okay... We'll be alright. I won't let you guys die." He said. "I'll kill this bastard!"  
"Oh? Your spirit still isn't broken? Impressive, really." Aelfric muttered, crouching down and tearing off Yuri's clothes easily. "Oh my. I must say, I had my suspicions that you were secretly a woman, but I'm still surprised."  
Maybe it was a bad idea to put so much of his energy into being angry and shouting, but he couldn't help himself. "I am not a woman!" He shouted. He planned on saying more, but Aelfric just pressed a hand on his mouth and shoved his length inside of Yuri. It hurt... He could feel blood trickle down as Aelfric sheathed himself fully inside of him. He pulled almost all the way out, giving Yuri a moment to breathe, before he slammed all the way back in, eliciting a scream from Yuri. Aelfric looked surprised but strangely pleased, and kept thrusting like that, stabbing into him, in order to fuck more noises out of him. Yuri tried to restrain himself, but was unable to hold back his pained moans and sobs. He could feel tears wet his cheeks.

  
"Yuri, I really think I should-" Hapi began, but he shook his head again.  
"I-if you do, he'll kill my mother... And the demonic beast will- AH! I-it will kill us anyways..." Yuri's hips were pulled up and Aelfric thrust at a different angle, hitting a spot that made Yuri see stars. The horrible pain was almost all gone now, and hitting that spot over and over was making it go away faster, replacing it with pleasure, and Aelfric could hear that in the tone of his voice.  
"Are you really enjoying this?" Aelfric asked in a mocking tone. Yuri tried to get some words out in response, but all that came out were desperate moans and a bit of drool. Aelfric laughed and kept fucking him, continuing to hit that spot. It was hard enough to think with him losing so much blood, but the overwhelming pleasure made it even harder. All he could do was moan and move his hips in time with Aelfric's thrust. Dammit, how did it come to this? He was supposed to defeat Aelfric, save his friends, and make it out of here okay. Instead, here he was, being used like a damn cocksleeve while him and his closest friends slowly died. He had completely and utterly failed.  
He let out a high pitched whine and came, shuddering and twitching. He went limp afterwards, only his hips staying up thanks to Aelfric's tight grip. He wasn't done with him yet, and kept thrusting into his overly sensitive hole. He couldn't take it, he could feel his consciousness beginning to fade as Aelfric thrust even deeper than before and filled him with a large amount of semen.  
"You're disgusting." Aelfric hissed as he pulled out and cleaned himself up, redressing himself too. Yuri sniffled and just lied on the cold stone floor, despair weighing him down.  
"At least... At least I saved my mother and my people." He said. "They're safe at the very least..."  
Aelfric laughed, putting a pit in Yuri's stomach. "Oh poor naive Yuri. They've been dead for a long time. But the idea of them being alive worked wonderfully for manipulating you."  
Yuri tried to stand, to fight, to kill him, to do something with all of this fury and despair and hatred inside of him, but he couldn't even gather the strength to fully stand up. He just sat up, his eyes full of tears. "No. No..."  
"Now Yuri, finish your job and die. Sitri will soon be back."  
Yuri tried again to stand, but found himself falling to the floor, the black spots that were once small in his vision now almost entirely taking it over. "I-it wasn't supposed to be like this." Were the last words he muttered before his eyes closed, and he passed out as his blood was drained.


End file.
